


Trick or Treat

by Anie



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie





	

这大概就是到了一个不得不经历的节点，纽约的冬天来的迅速而干燥。叶子铺在地上，寒冷的暗流随着一阵阵的风而涌动。

Johnny从巴克斯特大厦走出来的时候本来只想去买个热狗。他站在门口，穿着单薄的家居服，风从袖口、领口、裤脚钻进去，Johnny愣了一下，呼出一口白雾才意识到现在已经是深秋的尾声，马上就要入冬了。

他回头看了看高耸的大厦，毅然决然地转身回去，翻箱倒柜找出了厚实的衣物，全副武装。在镜子面前满意地点了点头，捞起手机再次下楼。

Johnny虽然是霹雳火，但没人规定他不能怕冷。

路过客厅时Sue还在沙发上看一个无聊又冗长的电视剧，声音调的极大，手里抱着一碗热量高到吓人的巧克力奶油爆米花。

老天。她和Reed正在经历一个见鬼的感情瓶颈，两个人互不理睬，算算时间这已经是Reed睡在实验室的第四天了。

“忘记听谁说过，你要搬出去住。”在Johnny从她身后经过时，Sue状若无意地提及。

“……”Johnny停下脚步，无奈地耸了耸肩，“Sue，你就是听我说的。”

“随你的便。”Sue拢了拢头发，将爆米花碗递给Johnny，“去找个让你心动的人。”

“什么？”Johnny刚抓了一把爆米花塞到嘴里，巧克力味和浓浓的奶油在口中化开，他以为Sue只是在重复那个电视剧的台词，含含糊糊地问。

“别装傻，Johnny。”Sue翻了个白眼，“你该谈个恋爱了，真的。”

“哦——！”Johnny拉长声调，将爆米花咽下去，难以置信地说，“我身边不缺女孩儿！”

Sue瞪了他一眼，一字一顿地说：“是谈恋爱，不是鬼混！”

Johnny摸摸脸，一时没分清这到底有什么区别，他受够了听Sue这段时间絮絮叨叨的爱情圣经，含混地点点头就立刻闪人。

 

我记得我只是想去买个热狗？

当Johnny牵着一个小女孩的手在纽约大街小巷里毫无目的地乱走时，他无比疑惑地想。这到底他妈的是怎么回事？

 

这个小女孩的出现打乱了他一天所有的计划。Johnny在买热狗时掏遍了口袋只找出一张二十美元，他在等待找零时衣角被揪住了。

他循着看过去，是一个长相清秀的小女孩。湛蓝的眼睛眨了眨，然后小心地放开衣角，轻声说抱歉先生。Johnny以为她只是认错了人，摆了摆手示意没关系。

热狗被递过来时还冒着热气，包在油纸里。Johnny咬了一口，准备回到温暖的卧室里去，转身时眼角的余光里瞥到那个小女孩坐在长椅上，茫然地看着行色匆匆的路人们。

或许是出于超级英雄的职业病和好奇心，Johnny走了过去坐在她身边。小女孩抬头看了他一眼，目光转向了地面。Johnny看着地上那个口香糖渍，跟小女孩打招呼：“Hey，kid.”

小女孩先是眨了眨眼睛，有些警惕地拽着自己的衣角不说话，直到Johnny去买了第二个热狗，并且塞到她手里，她才说：“我找不到我的爸爸了。”

“天啊。”Johnny拍拍她的背，耐心等她吃完，“我可以和你一起去找，如果你相信我的话。”

“看在热狗的份上。”小女孩把油纸揉成一团，握住Johnny伸过来的手。

Johnny听着脆生生的童声，笑了起来，像是许诺一样摇了摇相握的手，说：“看在热狗的份上。”

 

小女孩所能提供的信息太少了，她只能说自己的爸爸名叫Jefferson，有一家帽子店，在一条街道上（而Johnny敢发誓纽约有几百条和她描述的差不多的街道），旁边是冰淇淋店和手表店，她和爸爸Jefferson今天一起去公园，结果自己被一个卖气球的小丑吸引了，走了一段后回头发现已经找不到爸爸了。

好吧。Johnny将自己的围巾解下来绕到小姑娘的脖颈上，这真是越来越冷了。但好歹他还能做件好事，不是吗？

“我叫Grace。”小女孩笑着，眼睛弯弯的，在阳光下透蓝。

“很高兴认识你，Grace。”Johnny挑挑眉，夸张地行了个礼，逗得Grace笑的前仰后合，“我的名字是Johnny Storm。”

他开始猜测那个叫Jefferson的不负责任的爸爸有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，以及棕褐色微卷的头发。

Johnny和Grace走了一路，终于找到了那个公园。在路上Johnny花光了身上最后的钱买了两杯热牛奶。

其实说起小孩儿，Johnny也不知道是个什么感觉。他不是特别喜欢，也没到很讨厌的地步。他只是有点不喜欢特别吵闹的小孩子，尖声哭起来能毁灭地球的那种。不过他倒是和Grace很投缘，主要是因为Grace说话和行事既有点小大人的稳重，又有点属于孩子的天真。Johnny在和Grace第三次因为共同get笑点而击掌时，开始认真思考自己是不是真的像Sue说的那样情商趋于“低龄化”。

 

Johnny准备对Grace说如果还是找不到，就和她一起去那个帽子店里，如果那家店真的如Grace所说非常出名的话（毕竟Johnny并不经常戴帽子），他就基本能找到店的地址。话还没说出口，就见Grace松开了手奔向一个穿着风衣的男人，那个男人蹲下身子把Grace抱起来，沿着Grace手指的方向走过来，Johnny这才看见他的样子。

“谢谢你，先生。”男人对Johnny点头致谢，他皮肤很白，穿着精致考究，眼廓略深，笑起来时蓝眼睛就像一汪湖泊，而眼角的细纹仿佛是沿途的溪流。他估计就是Jefferson了，刚刚急于寻找Grace而满头大汗，脸颊也红扑扑的。

Johnny不以为意地耸耸肩，与Grace小小地击了个掌，说：“没关系，我和这位小公主玩得很开心。”

“让我想想能回报些什么。”Jefferson喃喃了一句，在Johnny再三说没必要的时候，才从口袋里掏出一张名片，“这是我的帽子店的地址，我们都很期待你能过来坐坐……如果你有空的话。”他勾起嘴角，笑的有点不好意思，舌尖一次次地掠过微翘的门牙扫着唇，留下泛着水光的红润。

“一定。”Johnny接过名片，放进口袋里。

与那对父女告别后，Johnny原路返回巴克斯特大厦，还没走出一段距离就被Jefferson叫住了。

“对了，”Jefferson小跑过来，急急忙忙地说，“刚刚Grace告诉我，你好像在找一个可以住的公寓。我的邻居上个星期刚刚搬走，房子空了出来，你可以去看一看。”说完，从口袋里拿出一支笔，把地址匆匆写在名片背后的空白处，然后递给了Johnny。

Johnny捏着那张写下地址的名片，还没来得及说什么，紧接着Jefferson就把Grace递过来的围巾重新围在了Johnny的脖子上。Johnny咽了咽唾沫，看着Jefferson真诚又带着笑意的眼睛，突然觉得纽约好像也没那么冷了。

“这真是帮了我的大忙。所以，”Johnny歪歪头，问，“我能请你们吃一顿午餐吗？” 

 

于是Johnny成功搬家了。

Sue对Johnny这种漫不经心的态度深恶痛绝，她在Johnny把东西打包到储物箱里的时候倚在门边说：“至少去看一看那间房子，Johnny。”

“哦不，我想这没什么必要。”Johnny把箱子堆起来，对Ben打了个响指，示意他可以来帮自己一起来搬这些了。

“这很有必要！”Sue一路跟着Johnny到楼下，“这样真是太草率了……”

“嘿，Sue，放轻松。”Johnny扶住Sue的肩，“你说过让我去找一个令我心动的人。很不幸的告诉你，我已经找到了。我的意思是，如果成功的话，还会有一个女儿。”

“……告诉我你只是在开玩笑。”Sue翻了个白眼，“很完美，Johnny，只是出去了六个小时，你就有了一个房子，一个伴侣，最好再有一条斑点狗，然后你还会有一个女儿，接下来是什么？互相分享社保号码？”

“噢如果他不介意的话，我这就可以告诉他我的社保号码。”Johnny眨了下眼睛，“而且那个女儿，真的是个可爱的小天使。”

“闭嘴吧Johnny。”Sue无可奈何地摇头，用能力帮Johnny把一箱重物放到搬家公司的货车后备箱里。

 

##

 

在Johnny和Jefferson成为邻居的第一年，Jefferson常常邀请Johnny来家里吃饭，鉴于Johnny在做饭方面确实是有堵难以跨越的高墙。Johnny觉得不能这么蹭吃蹭喝，他在没有任务的闲暇时光里去Jefferson的帽子店里给他帮忙，然后他就有了人生中第一顶手工缝制的礼帽。Jefferson缝制东西的技能就像上帝赋予的礼物。Johnny能帮忙的地方不是很多，他也就只能给Jefferson递一下剪刀、尺子，或者帮他去仓库里拿布料。

这感觉很奇怪，Johnny突然意识到自己并不是各个领域的超级英雄，他或许上一秒还作为霹雳火救人或者打败敌人之类的，下一秒回到帽子店里，从总是安静地做帽子的男人的蓝眼睛里只能看出是Johnny Storm的影子。

就仿佛无数家媒体都在感谢Fantastic Four再次救了纽约救了美国，Jefferson也只会对他说谢谢Johnny就这个布料。

“你已经带给我很多东西了。”Jefferson松了松花纹典雅的领结，对趴在桌子对面的Johnny说，“比如这把剪刀、这些布料……还有玫瑰花，谢谢，真的很好看，我会把它们好好保存着。”

 

“玫瑰花？！”Sue不可置信地停下切牛排的动作。

“或许还有紫罗兰、风信子或者什么其他的品种。我不知道他喜欢哪种花，就每天都换一束。”Johnny的语气就像是在说一件稀松平常的事情一样，然后调侃餐桌对面的Sue和Reed，“Sue，你和Reed在一起之后是不是就没听说过玫瑰花这种玩意儿了？”

“Johnny！”Reed急忙打断Johnny，然后偷偷在Sue看不到的地方记下玫瑰花相关。

“没想到你居然会送他玫瑰花。”Ben说话时带着隆隆的闷重声响。

这有什么好奇怪的？Johnny想不通。我在追他啊。

虽然这条路看起来真是该死的难走。

 

万圣节的时候Johnny拒绝了成堆的派对邀请，而选择在家里吃着快熟意大利面。肉酱加的有点多，不得不备了一大杯水。

电视上球赛转播前是一段冗长的广告，Johnny边搅着意大利面边听上面做作的广告语。

就在球赛开始进入了倒计时阶段，门铃响了。Johnny解脱一般地从沙发的束缚中挣出来，趿拉着拖鞋跑去开门。

门外是Grace，拿着一个南瓜篮子，戴着尖顶帽和点缀着星星的黑色小斗篷。

“Trick or treat！”Grace看到Johnny后笑的灿烂，晃了晃手里的南瓜篮，里面已经有了不少精致的糖果。

“你的装扮真漂亮，殿下。”Johnny摸摸她的尖顶礼帽，侧身让她进门。他没打算去参加万圣节的party，所以就没备很多糖果。不过他还是找到了一些曲奇饼干，放到Grace的篮子里。

“papa做的。”Grace炫耀似的晃了晃脑袋，上面的尖顶礼帽点缀着可爱的毛球，随着她的动作一晃一晃。

“Jefferson呢？”Johnny看Grace是独自一人，疑惑地问。

“他在店里，估计在赶制十月份最后一个订单。”Grace坐在沙发上，把电视上球赛喧嚷的声音调低，瞥了一眼盘子里看起来一团糟的意大利面，“你想来我家吃馅饼吗？”

 

“哇哦，经典。”Johnny看着桌子上摆放的热腾腾的苹果馅饼，切开后苹果和肉桂的香气在空气中流窜，“是你自己做的吗？”

“不，当然不是。”Grace睁着大眼睛，认真地解释，“顶楼住的Brown奶奶给我的，可是我吃不下了。”

Johnny对着装满大盘子的馅饼思考了一会儿，敲了敲桌子：“嘿，Grace。Jefferson喜欢吃馅饼吗？”

 

Jefferson已经在店里忙了一周了，下半年的十月和十二月总是很忙，有万圣节和圣诞节两个节日，总是会接到定制礼帽的单子，数量多还繁琐。

他昨天做完了万圣节礼帽的订单，店里的其他人都纷纷离开了，他在忙一个需要他自己手工缝制的帽子。剪下一段蕾丝带的时候落地窗外经过了一群刚刚结束party的年轻人，画着古怪的妆容，穿着夸张的衣服，大笑着经过。

Jefferson想自己大概很久都没有空闲去过一个万圣节了，虽然Grace对此有着小孩子的热衷。

他刚刚把蕾丝带缝制在帽子上，门就被推开了。他就开了一盏灯，有点疑惑循声看去，浓夜吞噬的黑暗里一个身影走到他面前，带着愉悦中掺杂了些懊恼的神采。

“我一路赶过来有点急，希望它不会凉。”Johnny指了指手里拎着的盒子，“我估计你这里没有可以加热食物的东西。”说完后他顿了一下，环顾四周，有点不确定地问，“确实没有吧？”

“没有。”Jefferson笑了，他隔着袋子都能闻到苹果馅饼散发出的温暖和甜蜜的气息。

“Grace去找顶楼的Brown太太聊天了。”Johnny熟门熟路地把袋子放在空桌子上，然后拉了张椅子坐下，不远不近，离Jefferson的工作台正好的位置，方便帮他拿东西而又不会打扰他工作，“我想着你一个人在这里，估计还没吃饭，就过来看看你。”

“然后陪我一起吃馅饼？”Jefferson看向Johnny，那个男人很英俊又精致，虽然表现的有些玩世不恭又漫不经心的性子，但实际上却又有着认真和细致的心思。幼稚和成熟在Johnny仿佛实现了共融，就像他是霹雳火，又真的很怕冷一样，很迷人，也很可爱。

“然后陪你一起吃馅饼。”Johnny挑挑眉，赞同了这句话。

Jefferson边打量着图纸边说：“两个孤单的人抱团过万圣节，很贴心，Storm先生。”

“嗯哼，不客气，甜心。”Johnny点头，Jefferson的侧脸隐于暗中，工作台上的那盏灯柔和的光线把他的轮廓勾勒出来，他不知道在想什么，抿着唇，眼睛专注又认真，蓝色就像流动的海，而Johnny觉得自己仿佛是那片海上的孤帆，向往深处而又无惧沉溺。Jefferson的眼廓深，睫毛落下的阴影总是让他显得有种古典的风情。Johnny在Jefferson说话前就顺手把尺子递给了他，Jefferson接过尺子有点惊讶，愣了一下，然后勾起嘴角笑了，从Johnny的角度可以看到可爱的虎牙。

两个孤单的人一起过万圣节。Johnny看到Jefferson的笑就可以忘记那堆被自己拒绝的万圣节party邀约，然后和Jefferson一起划分到“孤单”阵营中去。

于是第一年的万圣节，Johnny和Jefferson吃了甜腻的、依旧温热的苹果馅饼。

 

##

 

在Johnny和Jefferson成为邻居的第二年，Johnny被一个突如其来的新任务搞得晕头转向，日常生活被钉在了墨西哥和蒙巴萨的航线上。偶尔有闲暇就在蒙巴萨港口给Jefferson打电话，抱怨着这里的气候和总是看不到尽头的任务。

“或许我可以带些纪念品。”Johnny在树荫下坐着，戴了一顶大草帽，“喜欢蓝桉木的木雕吗？”

他们的任务是去解决一个组织的该死的秘密基地，处于废弃的地下工厂。那里部署严密，而且有一些隐藏的爆炸物，因此他们不得不长时间的呆在那里等待一个适当的时机。

Johnny从来没跟Jefferson提过这个任务的危险指数，只在零星的几句话里偶尔涉及，然后迅速用下一个话题盖过去。

在一次通话中，Johnny沉默了一会儿，说：“我或许下周就能回美国了。”

Jefferson在另一端听到Johnny轻轻地呼吸声，就像带着蒙巴萨海口咸湿的风，他怔了一秒后反应过来Johnny实际上在说什么，心一瞬间像是被揪紧了，他说：“好运，Johnny。”

Johnny“嗯”了一声，很快地就开始谈论起中午吃的糟糕的午饭。听着Johnny的笑声，Jefferson也跟着一起愉快起来。

“Brown夫人下周准备做蓝莓派，放很多葡萄干。”Jefferson说，“她说给我们预留了两份。”

“听起来就很好吃。”Johnny拿着手机，低头盯着脚下的草地，“等我回去尝一尝……你会等我吧？”

Jefferson的“会”还没说出口，就被Johnny打断了，他补充：“当然，Grace除外，她可以全部吃掉。”

“老天。”Jefferson边摇头边笑，“她去看牙医的时候一定会想起你的。”

挂断电话后Johnny起身去会合地点，Fantastic Four的其他三位成员已经到场了。

“准备好了吗？”Sue低声问。

Johnny摸了摸紧贴着身体的制服，点了点头。

 

相距七个小时时区的纽约，Jefferson叹了口气。外面在下雨，到处泛着潮湿。

Johnny总是在要经历任何危险前安慰Jefferson说别担心自己是霹雳火。仿佛有了这个超能力受了伤就不会疼了一样。

 

Johnny回来的时候比预想的时间还要晚那么一两天。肯尼亚突如其来的大雨把他们一行人困在那里，等到直升飞机在美国国土上降落时Johnny恨不得直接从机窗跳出去。

那些有关形式主义的东西Johnny全抛下了，他迫不及待回到家里换下那身脏兮兮的制服。在蒙巴萨的时候他曾狠狠地撞到工厂横梁上，虽然特殊体质使他痊愈速度较快，但现在腰腹部还是有一片青紫。

比起冰凉的雨水，花洒的热流简直是另一番天堂。Johnny匆匆洗了澡，换了身衣服，去敲邻居家的门。

在敲下第一声时Johnny深吸一口气，直到敲了二十几下都没有人来应门，Johnny才略微放松了一点，估计Jefferson和Grace都不在家。Johnny找出了备用钥匙（Jefferson给他的以便让他帮自己照看女儿）。

屋子里十分安静，Jefferson的风衣还扔在沙发上，纽约又一轮的深秋。Johnny猜测Jefferson或许带着Grace去近处的那个公园玩了，Grace对那里的旋转木马情有独钟。Johnny走路时声音放的很轻，就像怕吵醒这仿佛深眠的寂静。

他把拿在手里的东西放在桌子上，然后从旁边抽了一张便签纸，思考了半天不知道该写什么，只好简简单单地留了一句「Hey Mr.Hat。:P」。然后将它压在了东西下面。

那是一个伊顿帽形状的小木雕，Johnny在等蒙巴萨的雨停时刻的，他刻的歪歪扭扭手法生疏，为了掏空高帽中间的木头费了不少心思。现在它摆放在客厅的桌子上，插了一根羽毛，看起来滑稽又古怪。

 

凭借这个帽子，Johnny得到了Grace落在脸颊上的吻还有来自Jefferson的紧紧地拥抱。Jefferson身上的好闻气息就像蒙了一层淡香水，他枕在Johnny的肩膀上，脖颈相贴的地方就像引起了一场大火。Johnny边笑着说我可真想你边想Jefferson应该是一团星云。他的呼吸抵着Jefferson好看的颈部线条，抵着他的颈动脉，而Jefferson的唇看起来该死的的红，就像沾血涂蜜，就像樱桃味的唇膏混上了红石榴汁。

这是一个带着一丝丝疏离又充满“好哥们”情感的拥抱，时间胶着不肯走，双方都以一种自认为没人可以察觉到的方法巧妙拖延。直到不得不分开时才拍拍彼此的背颇带调侃意味地说一声好久不见。

Johnny可不想要调侃，他希望此时能有以往百分之二十的调情能力。

 

“Trick or treat！”当Grace以一身幽灵装束现身门口时，Johnny把一瓶子的糖果都放到了她的南瓜篮里。

“我记得Jefferson今天没有工作？”Johnny往她身后望了一眼，依旧是她一个人。

“家里停电了。”Grace说，“papa在检查电路，但总是修不好。”

“……或许我能帮上点什么？”Johnny摸了摸下巴，被Grace拉着手腕带到家里。

 

“帮忙把手电筒递给我，sweetheart。”Johnny踩在凳子上，检查着电箱。一个手电筒递了上来，Johnny伸手接过时触碰到那人的手，指尖相触然后无意地勾了一下，直到听见两声干咳才意识到递手电筒的人是Jefferson。

Johnny又检查了一下，无奈地跳下凳子，摊手：“你们喜欢火嘛？”

停电有时候也是一个很奇妙的经历，取决于和谁呆在一起。Johnny坐在沙发上将指尖的火焰变成各种形状，逗得Grace笑逐颜开，Jefferson将南瓜饼端到桌子上，停电没办法重新加热，现在凉了不少。

他看着Johnny和Grace玩得开心，发现自己的嘴角也不知道什么时候上扬了起来。

有什么情感涌动着，呼之欲出，然而却又藏在深深的夜色与笑声下面。

第二年的万圣节，Johnny分享了他的火焰。

 

##

 

“我真是难以置信你竟然还在原地踏步。”Sue说，“这都快三年了。”

“谢谢提醒，Sue。”Johnny受不了地翻了个白眼，“我这就去准备一个婚礼。”

 

三年是个奇妙的临界点，三年的时间可以看一千多次日出，可以从新友变成旧识。三年的时间连工作都可以变得索然无味。所以在Johnny和Jefferson成为邻居的第三年，发生了些微妙的转折。

在他们三年零五个月的时候，Grace去了寄宿学校，Jefferson邀请Johnny吃晚餐，然后他们接吻了。

这是无论放在哪里都能换来一声“哇哦”的情节。到底是谁先吻的谁，取决于用什么角度去看。Johnny吻上Jefferson的唇时上面还留着红酒的味道，细腻又带着醇香的气息让Johnny舍不得分开。Jefferson咬了一下Johnny的下唇，睫毛抖动然后闭上眼睛，一片海也沉入了夜里。Johnny在他耳边叫Jefferson的名字，有着压抑的、难以言明却又急于表达的情感。

这就像自然而然该发生的，从Johnny第一次遇见Jefferson时就开始了。从Jefferson打开那瓶红酒的那一声轻响就预示着这一切的到来。Johnny和他紧紧相拥着挤到卧室里，倒在床上。Johnny从Jefferson的眼角一路吻下去，夜晚轻柔的光线洒进来像铺在丝绒上，Jefferson环着他的背，Johnny就像一位幼稚、成熟、英俊的神祇，带着永不熄灭的友好的火焰。

当他的脚跟抵上了Johnny的腰，Johnny进入他时，他埋在对方的颈窝里呼吸，吞咽着Johnny身上炽烈而又清爽的气息。

血液里或许带着风，指引着人们不停地相拥取暖，离开时风在身体里流转，倒吸冷气的凉。

Jefferson在停不住的喘息中终于成功拼凑出了Johnny的名字，对方的短发摩挲着他的手指，接吻恰到好处，冲撞恰到好处，当Jefferson与Johnny初遇时那带着白雾的感谢都是恰到好处。Johnny还记得当时Jefferson的额头上有细小的汗珠，脸也是红扑扑的，湖泊般蓝眼睛里只有Johnny的影子。而现在，Johnny与Jefferson十指相扣，指节摩擦着床单，Jefferson睁开就像起了水雾一般的眼睛望着Johnny，这又是微妙的重合。

这一切猝不及防，令人措手不及。

结束后就像被骤雨浇灭的火焰。两个人就像坐在灰烬上一样。Jefferson累的不想说话，Johnny搂着他在他耳边不停地讲着什么，乱七八糟的什么都有。

“睡觉吧。”Jefferson打了个哈欠，“好吗？”

“好，”Johnny像个男孩一样将他搂的更紧了一些，说，“我们睡觉。”

 

第二天的时候Jefferson醒来时身上是干爽的，而且床单和被子都换了新的。他怔了一会儿才反应过来或许是Johnny的功劳。

“吃煎蛋吗？”Johnny走进卧室，倚着门框说，“我就随便问一问，毕竟我只擅长做这个。”

“那我的回答还有什么意义吗？”Jefferson眨眨眼睛，问。

“如果你喜欢吃的话，我心里会好过点儿。”Johnny说，“就让我的盲目自信一直保持到学会下一道菜前吧。”

他们看起来有无数句想说的话，都埋在了心底。心照不宣地不提及昨晚的事情，与红酒有关的一切。

虽然看起来相安无事，但偶尔的接触里总还是多了些别的东西。

时机是重要的，但总是会迟到。Johnny也在疑惑为什么这么亲密的事情都做了反而显得生疏了起来。如同破尽千难万阻到了终点，只剩下一层玻璃了，像往常一样自信地认为自己会轻而易举地打破，结果发现这是块钢化玻璃一样令人无可奈何。

当Sue快第一万次打电话来关心Johnny的情感状况时，Johnny思考了半天该怎么跟Sue交代目前的进展。

“如果你喜欢这样的说法，Sue，那么现在一切都很好。”Johnny挑了挑眉，说，“我们上过床了，只是还没有表白而已。”

“……”Sue沉默了一秒，“三年前你告诉我会有个女儿的说法不会比这个更糟糕了。”

“更不幸的是，这两件事都是真的。”Johnny漫不经心地说，果不其然Sue当机立断挂了电话。

 

找一个让你心动的人，毕竟就只活一次。Johnny在一次任务中受了伤，子弹擦过了他的脖颈，只要再偏一点儿就能打中他。Johnny的脖子上贴着纱布，他翻看着日历。

万圣节。就万圣节吧。Johnny想。时机总是迟到，但他可以去敲时机的门。

 

Grace参演了一个话剧，邀请Jefferson和Johnny来观看。Johnny当时正在出任务，Jefferson只好独自前往。演出结束后Grace虽然因Johnny没来而有点失望，但她依旧十分理解Johnny偶尔突发的工作。对她来说Johnny的任务就像Jefferson经常接到的加急订单一样，勉强算不可抗力的一部分。

“papa，”走在路上时，Grace突然说，“我很喜欢Johnny。”曾经Jefferson提议Grace要叫Johnny叔叔，但被Johnny和Grace双双否决。

听到这句话Jefferson愣了一下，捏了捏Grace的手。

Grace又问：“papa也喜欢Johnny吗？”

就像拨动了藏在心底的一根针，隐秘而又鼓胀的情感正在蓬发。

“是的。”Jefferson闭了闭眼睛，嘴角勾起，轻声说，“我也喜欢Johnny。”

“我喜欢Johnny，我会说给他听。”Grace说，“所以，papa也应该说给他听。我能看出来，Johnny喜欢我，也喜欢你。”

“Grace。”Jefferson无可奈何地说，“有些话是需要等合适的时间才能说的。”

“万圣节。”Grace一脸认真地建议，“我喜欢万圣节。”

Jefferson想了一下，像是许下承诺，点头：“好。”那就万圣节。

 

飞机会晚点、上班会迟到、入冬也不会总是按时刻表。但幸运的是万圣节总是不会晚。

Johnny在家里准备了半天，他拿了一束玫瑰（虽然听起来总是很俗气但能抵消他的紧张感），犹豫着该对Jefferson说什么才好。哪句话后接“我爱你”才不会觉得突兀，该用什么语调问出“你能和我在一起吗”才会更真诚。

时间一秒一秒地过着，Johnny终于决定去敲开邻居家的门。

他深呼吸，拿着花，在打开门的一瞬间，愣住了。

门外人也保持着准备敲门的姿势，两人面面相觑。

到底是谁先反应过来的已经不重要了，Jefferson拿着一个南瓜篮，对Johnny扬起笑容，说：“Trick or treat！”

Johnny将花放进南瓜篮里，上前一步吻他，Jefferson的唇上还有属于万圣节的糖果甜味，是橙子的味道。

Johnny抵着Jefferson的唇，甜腻的糖就像将每一个词都附到紧贴的唇上。

他说：“我也爱你。”

 

第三年的万圣节，Johnny和Jefferson拥有了一个带着糖果香气的亲吻。

-Knock knock, trick or treat, who are you?

-LOVE.

-FIN


End file.
